One Romantic Night
by elyon14340
Summary: Nami's own words tell what happened between her and her captain in a night in full moon. One shot, LuNa fic.


This is my second fic, as usual, an LxN one. My third fic would be about LxN, ZxR, & SxV. It's not like my pure romance fics, this has adventures and a challenge. I am currently making a draft out of it, so it shall be my third one. Oh, by the way, it's Nami's POV (in case you don't know the meaning of POV, its Point Of View). Please R&R! This is my second one, and trust me, I tried to keep everybody in character.

I was at the crow's nest that peaceful night. I was exactly staring at the calm waves, wishing my life would just be like it. I was thinking of lots of things, when I heard footsteps behind me.

As I turned around, I saw none other than my Captain, who lifted his head and stared at me with shock. Then he asked,

"Nami? What are you doing here?"

What a silly person he is… I should be the one asking him that. Anyhow, I replied, "I couldn't sleep, Luffy. So I thought I should have some fresh air."

"Oh, I see!" Then he scratched his head and chuckled.

I faced him and asked him, "What about you, Luffy? What are you doing here?" I raised my left brow at him.

"Me?" He asked, pointing at himself. I just couldn't imagine I went to the Grand Line with my silly captain. "Who else would it be?" I shrugged.

"I was looking for meat, and the refrigerator. But there's none left…"

"Of course, there wouldn't be none left, you ate all the other day! And the refrigerator's not here, you idiot!" I pointed out at him.

"I did? It's not here I know… But I did?" He asked again, pointing at himself. It made me wonder what really dragged me to go with him in his quest to be the Pirate King. But I guess I already have an answer to that. I mean, my heart has.

"Sheesh, never mind… If you don't remember, it won't do any good…" I sighed and turned my back on him. I heard him walk and saw his figure beside me.

Then, he asked the most thrilling question I ever heard.

"Nami? Do you like meat?" Upon hearing those, I couldn't help but give him a clear hit at the head. Then, the stupid boy asked again,

"Why did you hit me?" Which made me return back to my senses. I asked myself also, why the heck did I hit Luffy? But I know the answer to that. It's because I was expecting for a more formal question from him. But I couldn't tell him that! He would not understand, anyway.

I replied, "Because you're so stupid!" Then I turned my back from him again, and looked up at the sky.

"Nami? Are you often mad at me? Are you always mad at me?" He asked those in a serious voice.

His last question as of the moment made me think hard. Do I often hate him? The man who often helped me in times I need a savior? The man who always makes me smile or laugh? The man who… I treated as my hero?

"Not that I am always mad… Sometimes… I am mad at you…. Only sometimes…" I smiled at him. Then I asked a question without even thinking.

"Luffy? What are the characteristics of your ideal woman?" Then I clapped a hand in my mouth, but it was too late. He turned his head and faced me, and I removed my hand from my mouth.

"My ideal woman?" He asked, and blinked. For a moment I thought he doesn't understand what an ideal woman is, then he continued,

"Well, I like someone who appreciates me, I like someone who thinks of me as very useful and special to her, whoever she may be. I like someone that will always be at my side whenever I need someone…" Then he faced the stars above us.

I clenched my fists in anger during that time. For I was hoping he would answer characteristics that fit me such as: navigator, name starts with N, a short red headed girl, etc. Then I became shock when I felt his hand lift up my face by holding my chin.

Then he said,

"As long as we both feel the same way, Nami…" Then he smiled and removed his hat and placed it on my head.

"Luffy?" I asked as he let go of my chin and moved closer to me. We were now sitting at the crow's nest that time.

"My turn to ask you Nami… What do you think of me?" Then Luffy gazed at my face which made me blush. I'm sure he did see me blushing, yet did not mind it.

"Well, Nami…?" He asked at tilted his head.

I was about to answer when he said, "Answer me honestly…"

I took a deep breath and replied, "I think of you as my nakama…" I know it is not honest, I think of him much deeper that that.

"Nakama? That's all?" Then he glanced at me, as if he can see what I really feel.

"Well, it's not but…--" I stopped talking because his pointing finger stopped my mouth.

"Do you know what I think of you, Nami?" He looked at me and grinned.

I shook my head, and you could tell my heart was really pounding so fast at that moment. I was also blushing at the same time.

"I think of you as a very special lady… Just like what Sanji says…" Then he returned to his original position but this time, he grabbed my hand as he sat. I do not know why, but as soon as I felt him touch me, I felt electrical waves and my heart pounded even faster.

Then he lifted my head and pointed up, and said, "Nami! A shooting star! Make a wish!"

I lifted my head and whispered my wish in my head. You could guess what it is, it's about me and him…

Then I felt his breath at my right ear. Afterwards he whispered, "I wish Nami would answer me honestly this time…"

Just what did he meant by that? Anyway, he sat back again and asked the same question: "What do you think of me, Nami..?"

"I… I think of you as…" Oh man, I thought. It's full moon and I would confess how I feel? A little too romantic, right?

"As…?" Luffy asked in a very eager voice.

"Honestly, I don't think of you as a nakama… I think of you much deeper that that…" I looked away from him as I said these.

Then I heard him chuckle. He was still laughing when I felt him again, pulling my face by holding the chin. This time, we are just a breath away from each other.

"If it's more deeper… what is it, then?" His eyes were locked up into mine.

"I… I…" I know, you might probably say, 'Go and confess Nami!' But to tell you, it is really hard to do so! Especially when both of you are alone in a quiet and peaceful night. To think it was full moon at that time!

"I…" I sputtered. I don't know… I just could not tell him!

"I… It's… It's…" My mind was becoming foggy to think because he was so close to me, and just a little more, he could have given me a kiss!

"You seem not to tell me… Is it that confidential?" He raised his right brow at me.

He still did not remove his hand from my chin and his eyes did not remove those gaze from me.

Oh Luffy, I thought. How should I tell you when you look like that? When you give that look that makes me shake?

Then his face moved even closer to mine. So close that if I move, our lips would be both sealed. I could feel my heart pounding and pounding as we were in that position.

As you know, the words I love you are one of the top three hardest words to say.

If you would ask me, Luffy looked so much mature and serious at that time. He looked no longer stupid and childish. He was… irresistible!

Suddenly I felt his hand let go of my chin and he touched my right arm. And he moved closer to me and closed his eyes….

You can guess it… We kissed that night… It was my first kiss, and to think I got it from the man I cherish the most. At first, as expected from me, my eyes widened up and I finally relaxed.

I do not know what I was doing that time… All I know is that Luffy and I are kissing at the crow's nest.

After what seemed like forever, we broke. Then I stared at him as he asked me another one of his questions.

"Nami? Was that what are you supposed to say?"

What the heck was he talking about? Only then I realized, Luffy is a very good mind reader.

I pressed my finger through his face as I said, "Your mind-reading skills are impressive, Sencho…"

He chuckled when he heard that and he looked at me again. My turn to ask him one! I thought.

"Luffy…? What do you think of me, for the second time?" I asked him.

"Hmm? What do I think of you? You're so special to me Nami…" was all he said.

"Then what about that ideal woman characteristics you told me a while ago?" I asked him again.

"You're not a very good mind-reader, Nami… You may be good at reading the weather, but not my mind… Haha…" he chuckled again and continued.

"I was talking about you, to be very honest. Yet, I used words which I thought will not be so obvious. And judging from now, I know it worked." He grinned at me, the usual goofy smile he uses whenever he feels happy about something.

"Can you say to me… Can you tell me… what do you really feel about me?" I dared him. I know it's hard for everyone to confess of what they really feel about someone in front of that particular person, but I was wrong. It is not hard for Luffy to tell these.

"I really felt something funny with me ever since you agreed to be my navigator. When we saw each other on that marine ship invaded by Alvida, I knew there was something special about you…" I admit, he made me smile upon telling me those words.

"Luffy… Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was thinking you don't feel the same way as I am…" He pulled his hat closer to my head.

"Actually, I felt that funny feeling when you stopped me from stabbing myself that day at my village." I admitted him. Luffy now looks so handsome, for me, yeah he is. Since he is shadowed by the moonlight. Oh, how I love him, I thought.

He placed his left hand to my left face and gave me another kiss. This was shorter from the previous one though.

Then when we broke, he looked at me and said the words I've been waiting for him to say for so long.

"I love you, Nami… When I get One Piece, will you be my Pirate Queen?" He asked me eagerly.

Of course, a girl asked by the boy she likes would say yes. I nodded at him.

"Then, if you are my Pirate Queen, will you marry me when that time comes?"

I nodded again and for the third time, we kissed. To tell you the truth, that night was the happiest night for me.

As we broke, I told him what I really wanted to tell him. "I love you, sencho. I guess that's what you meant by saying you want a girl who's always at your side, right?" I winked at him.

Luffy then smiled at me, then he sat behind me and tucked me in his arms. Oh wow, I thought. He isn't showy, is he?

He leaned his head at my shoulder and I leaned my head against his. Just imagine what we looked at that time.

Then lastly, his left hand grabbed my other hand as his right was around my waist.

Indeed, this night is really the happiest for me.

The End

This is one shot, okay? I repeat, I tried my very best to keep everyone in character. Please R&R!


End file.
